Tears of a Rainbow
by YamiWestley
Summary: *FINISHED* Kingdom Hearts/ Yugioh crossover. Joey gets kidnapped by Ansem so that he can sacrifice him. (Tragedy comes in later chapters)
1. Disappeared Outta Here

(DISCLAIMER: I own Yugioh and Kingdom Hearts. IT'S OPPOSITE DAY! OF COARSE I DON'T!)  
  
Joey stood out a wooden balcony; he was staring at the sunset. Red, orange and yellow glimmered across the sky. 'It's been so quiet around here lately.' He thought. 'Nothin's been happen'.' The breeze shifted his blond bangs side to side. 'I guess Kaiba's been actin' kinda weird but doesn't he always?' He remembered that Kaiba spent all of homeroom, 8th period and every little moment in the computer lab on AIM, talking to some girl in America about what, Joey never figured it out because he shut down the computer every single time he walked by. 'Why the heck someone would wanna talk to Kaiba of all people for 4 hours is beyond me.' He looked behind him to see Serenity sleeping on the couch. The blonde pulled out a raggedy blanket and tossed it onto her back. "Night Serenity."  
  
"Joey Wheeler, I thought I saw you here." Joey violently turned to face a figure engulfed by shadows. "Pathetic mortals, they don't understand anything." Joey fumbled backwards in fright, tripping on air. He fell in what seemed like slow motion to the ground and passed out. Wind began to pick up around his body; the body dissolved into the air disappearing from the face of the Earth. The figure though couldn't be seen, smirked and evaporated as well. Serenity opened her eyes in time to see Joey's body die away; screams and tears filled the Wheeler home that night. -*  
  
Yugi stretched out on a sofa, 'I wonder . . .sprit I feel strange tonight but I don't know why . . .'  
  
'What do you mean Yugi?' Yami gave Yugi a concerned look.  
  
'Well, I mean that . . .I feel like there's something wrong but I don't know what. It's probably nothing.' Yugi relaxed again. 'One second thought, I think I might call Joey. He might be able to help.' The phone echoed a loud screech that in the other room. "Yugi, what Serenity? I was just gonna call to talk to Joey. WHAT? Ok, I'll over there as fast as I can! Bye!" Tears began to surge down Yugi's cheeks.  
  
'Yugi? What's wrong?'  
  
'Joey's missing. Serenity saw some guy make his body rise then vanish. He might be . . .'  
  
'What?'  
  
'Hurt . . .or worse'  
  
-*  
  
"ahhh . . .ugh . . ." Joey began to regain consciousness. His head began to throb with an echoing pain. "what . . .where . . .am . . .I?" the shrieking of seagulls and the crash of waves began to fill his ears. 'A dream?' he wondered. A voice rang out.  
  
"You're on the Destiny Islands." He squinted. A vague brunette blur sparkled though the darkness.  
  
"What . . .who . . .who are you and . . ." that's all that came out. Because what he saw wasn't any city or anything that resembled home at all. Palm trees, sandy beaches, and crystal waves crashing against the shoreline. 'I feel like I'm in one of Kaiba's virtual reality places.' "So is there a way out of this joint?"  
  
She gave him a confused look and shock her head no. A second later, clouds as dark as night filled the night. Lighting struck the sky followed by a lion's roar of thunder. 'This storm came out of nowhere. This has to be one of Kaiba's virtual reality games or a dream'  
  
"ANSEM HAS RETURNED!!" She shrieked. She coward behind Joey, shaking in fear. "What . . .what does he want . . ."  
  
"Ansem, who the heck is Ansem!" the waves now felt the power of the storm. They crashed against the sand, washing the victims into a palm tree. Something was moving with in the waves. Though it was impossible to see though the storm, when ever lighting hit, there was always something moving . . .closer and closer to the shoreline until . . .  
  
"Looks like you have something I want, Kairi. I'd like to have it back."  
  
"Wha . . .wha . . .what do you mean?"  
  
"The man you have . . .I need him for some er . . .business. I suggest you give him to me or would you like to be a heartless again." Joey started snickering.  
  
"Is that the same as being soulless? Cause that really isn't that bad . . ."  
  
"Pathetic mortals, they will never understand anything even if they try." The outline lifted up one of its black limbs. Pain sprang from nerve to nerve, muscle to muscle, hair to hair though Joey's body. He slowly fell kneeling in front to thing.  
  
"Perfect, kneel at your master's feet dog." He grabbed the back of his neck . . .for a moment the world seemed like a big blob; everything stopped and the world went into darkness once more. Joey lie unconscious yet again.  
  
"You . .you . . .how did you return Ansem? I thought that Sora defeated you . . ."  
  
"What you though, Kairi, was what your eyes saw. In order to be back to my true self though, I need an energy boost from the Gods. This clueless boy will do just fine for that . . ." Aneum picked up Joey by the shirt collar and dragged him back into the ocean.  
  
"Sora will defeat you just like he did last time!"  
  
Ansem just chuckled along with the thunder, "Sora is that who you think? Sora's dead." And with that the storm along with Ansem and Joey, disappeared.  
  
Kairi stood for a moment or two thinking . . .'was he right?' then broke down in sobs, "OH SORA! IS IT TRUE!!??"  
  
-*  
  
"YUGI! OH THANK GOODNESS YOU'RE HERE!" Tea raced over to where he was standing. They were both in front of Joey's old apartment and both were covering their ears because of the wailing coming from INSIDE the Wheeler home. "Tristan went inside to comfort Serenity but I guess he isn't doing much good."  
  
"Yeah, I guess." Yugi looked up at the empty window. "I just don't get it, you think Joey would be home by now if he was out with somebody."  
  
"And Joey wouldn't be so irresponsible and leave Serenity all by herself." Tea chimed in. They both looked at each other perplexed for a few moments.  
  
"Maybe Kaiba could help us." Tea looked at Yugi like he had two heads.  
  
"WHAT! ARE YOU CRAZY YUGI! KAIBA WOULDN'T HELP US! In fact, he'd be happy that Joey is missing."  
  
"I know, but what other choice do we have?" Tea looked down at her feet then back up at the empty window; she pulled out her cellphone to call Kaiba. "Ah, Kaiba? This is Tea. NO I'M NOT CALLING FOR A DATE YOU IDIOT! Joey's missing and . . .can you help? REALLY!! Ok, I'll see you . . .tomorrow WE DON'T HAVE TILL TOMORROW! WE NEED YOU NOW!! Ok, ok, bye." She turned to Yugi beaming, "He's coming tonight."  
  
-*  
  
"ugh . . ." Joey regained consciousness. "what a day? . . ." another headache raged though his mind. The teen looked around at his surroundings. The place he was being held captive in was pitch black, no light except from the rope that was binding him to a large rock. Joey tried to struggle but ending up in pain far beyond the headache.  
  
"Your efforts are futile, Joey Wheeler. You may as well expect it: you're mine." A light came though the shadows of darkness for a slight moment. 'That has to be the same voice that was talking on the island, but what does it want with me?'  
  
"Wha'd yah want with me yah big jerk?!" the shadow just snickered.  
  
"I could explain it to you, Joey Wheeler but then that wouldn't be any fun now would it?" the thing approached with his icy hand on Joey's cheek. "But you have the right to know the cause of your death so I guess I could explain . . .you're going to offered to the Gods so that I may get all of my strength back so that I can rule all worlds. So don't worry about your life as just a stupid purpose . . .they'll understand."  
  
"They? Who's they?" but the thing had disappeared, as did the only light. "GET BACK HERE!"  
  
-*  
  
"So Wheeler as disappeared, go riddance I think," Kaiba laughed evilly, "he always had it coming for him, I though."  
  
"KAIBA! Joey's sister has been worried sick about him! HOW CAN YOU TALK SO CASUALY!" Tea felt like slapping him. 'That's all Kaiba thinks about is power and greed. There seems to be nothing more important to him.' Tea grabbed Kaiba's hand and pushed him into Joey's apartment. "Yugi, he's here."  
  
Kaiba growled, 'I can't see why I'm helping these freaks. But I guess I owe Yugi for saving Mokuba and me.' "So this is the last place you saw the mutt." He glanced across where Joey's body was raised. 'There's no trace of him. At least if the guy was murdered or kidnapped or something like that I could see blood or a hair. This is no ordinary person that made Wheeler disappear.'  
  
"Find anything yet?" Serenity gave him a pleading yet impatient. "Can you figure out what happened to Joey? Is he dead . . .kidnapped . . ." He raised his hand to make he quiet.  
  
"What ever happened to him must have been the work of a master mind. No hair or fingerprints or anything . . .amazing really. My guess is that he's not here . . ."  
  
"Explain Kaiba . . ." Tristan growled.  
  
"Ether not alive or possibly . . .in another dimension." Everyone gave him a bewildered look.  
  
"So . . .he's alive?" Yugi said.  
  
"Possibly . . .Serenity what was the last video game your brother played before he disappeared?"  
  
"Well . . .um I think Kingdom Hearts . . .he was on the last boss, Ansem . . ."  
  
"Then that's who we're after then . . .use my virtual pods and go into Kingdom. I need to leave . . .stop by Kaiba Corp. tomorrow. You can find or lost puppy . . ."  
  
'We better hope Kaiba's right . . .or else we might loose Joey forever . . .' Yugi looked towards the spirit.  
  
'Kaiba's always right, Yugi he's a genius . . .'  
  
'I hope so.'  
  
-* 


	2. Into the Kingdom Death First

Yugi woke up before the sun rose that morning. He rushed pulling on the shirt; he clinked the Millennium Puzzle louder then usual, waking the spirit. 'Yugi . . .why are we rushing this early . . .'  
  
'We have to get to Kaiba Corp. as quick as possible.' Even his voice was hurried. Yugi dashed to the door opening it as quick as humanly possible. 'I'm coming Joey, just hang in there.' He raced into the night, melting in with the total twilight of the city.  
  
-*  
  
Kaiba was busy with preparations of his own, 'I can't see why I'm even helping them. It's not like I like Wheeler or anything, personally if he was missing I wouldn't care at all.'  
  
"S-Seto . . .w-why are you up so early?" Mokuba stumbled in half asleep. 'Oh crap! I forgot to tell Mokuba about this whole ordeal!'  
  
"I have to go into 'Kingdom Hearts'" Immediately, Mokuba's eyes lit up with a fire.  
  
"You mean the GAME 'Kingdom Hearts'? OH! I beat that game . . ." Mokuba gave his brother a suspicious glance, "why would you go in there?"  
  
Kaiba sighed; "we lost a puppy and have to get him back . . ." Mokuba gave a confused look but then understood.  
  
"You mean . . .you're looking for JOEY?"  
  
"Yes, he got kidnapped so I have reason to believe he's in there."  
  
"Can I go? I beat the game so I know lots about AND I might be able to help . .please?!" Mokuba put on his "puppy eyes." Kaiba sighed and nodded.  
  
"OK, but just find the idiots that are going in here with me . . ."  
  
"OK!!!" Mokuba raced off into the hallway.  
  
-*  
  
Joey stared out at the darkness; time seemed to go as slow as molasses. 'I hate this, I'm just standing around waiting for my own death.'  
  
"The time has come Joey. You're death is approaching . . .shortly." the shadows seemed to speak.  
  
"I know," he whispered, "I know."  
  
-*  
  
Yugi finally met up with Tea and Tristan after a long time of running alone. Serenity surprisingly was moving idly along with Tristan.  
  
"Serenity, you really shouldn't give up hope this easily. We'll find him, promise." Tea reassured. Tears welled up in her eyes.  
  
"I-I . . .don't know, what-what if he's g-gone . . ." sunlight was now casting over the silent city. Yugi began to feel as much doubt about getting Joey back has Serenity but tried to hide it.  
  
"LOOK! KAIBA CORP.'S JUST AHEAD!" hope began to spring out of nowhere. Serenity raced ahead of everyone else. "Come on, you guys are giving up so easily." The trio gave each other weird glances and went off to chase her back into the daylight.  
  
-*  
  
Ansum eyed where the blond teen was being held. 'Funny, he's giving in so easily. I wasn't really expecting that, but oh well! His friends won't event think to look here.' He glanced behind him, 'Hallow Bastion, perfect place to hide prisoners.'  
  
-*  
  
"YO KAIBA! WE'RE HERE!" Tristan yelled down the dark hallway. "Kaiba . . .oh great he's not here." He hissed. "Looks like we can't depend on Kaiba for anything . . .loud mouth rich-" Tristan stopped the sentence . . .Kaiba was standing right in front of him.  
  
"As you were saying Tristan." Kaiba scorned sarcastically. "Unless you want to find Wheeler's dead body and not him, we better get moving or you can just go back home." After a few snaps by Tristan, they set off into the lab. It looked basically like the last time Yugi and friends had traveled to Kaiba Corp., instead of saving Joey; they were on a rescue mission to save Kaiba. Pods were spread out everywhere.  
  
"Um Kaiba . . .isn't there an extra one?" Yugi looked around and counted six. Kaiba eyed Yugi like HE had six eyes.  
  
"You didn't think that I'd leave Mokuba at Kaiba Corp. alone? I think everything is set you can get in now." The six got in. "VIRTUAL UPLOAD!" Streams of energy of poured out of nowhere.  
  
'This is it. We're going into the Kingdom Hearts!' Yugi looked at the spirit.  
  
-*  
  
Ansum appeared out of the shadows again. "Well, I think you've waited long enough." His hand turned bright yellow; he placed it upon Joey's neck.  
  
"AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" Joey began to yelp in pain.  
  
"This well just make it slow and painful . . .coarse how would you know? You understand nothing."  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
-*  
  
The streams of light faded around the six. Serenity looked around left and right. "This . . .this wasn't where my brother was in the game."  
  
"Of coarse it isn't. This is Mokuba's game, he beat it so I reset it to Hallow Bastion." Kaiba hissed, "I can do that, you know." A yelp was heard in the far distance:  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Everyone but Kaiba and Mokuba flinched.  
  
"Joey!" Yugi gasped.  
  
"BIG BROTHER!" Serenity ran off into the darkness, "WHERE ARE YOU!! JOEY!"  
  
'I can't have her run though this game along.' Kaiba and Mokuba ran off into the black earth.  
  
"S-Seto, I'm scared." Mokuba began hugging Kaiba's side.  
  
"Don't be. It's just darkness." The screams were coming closer . . .a light show though the darkness.  
  
"JOEY!!" Serernity ran in front of Ansum to block his attacks on him.  
  
"SERENITY YOU IDIOT! GET OUT OF THE WAY!!" Kaiba bolted towards Ansum, catching the blows that would normally kill someone. "AH-" the scream stopped and Kaiba fell to the ground. First breathing hard . . .then it stopped.  
  
"SETO!" Mokuba ran to his brother's side. "He-he can't be dead . . .NO!!!"  
  
-* 


	3. Gone But Not Forgotten

"SETO!" Mokuba ran to his brother's side. "He-he can't be dead . . .NO!!!" Kaiba's body was as still as a statue. Serenity walked over to the teary- eyed Mokuba, trying to comfort him.  
  
"Mokuba . . ." she began to feel tears rushing down her cheeks as well, "Mokuba . . .I . . .I'm sorry . . ."  
  
"MOKUBA! SERERNITY! ARE YOU GUYS OK?" Tea, Tristan and Yugi ran out of where they just came, "is everything all right?" They stopped right in their tracks when they saw Kaiba on the ground. "Is he . . ."  
  
" . . .Yes." Mokuba sobbed. He picked up his pale wrist, which flopped back down to the ground. -*  
  
Ansum, unlike everyone else, was amused with the present situation. 'The little one seems broken that the man's gone to another place.' He eyed Joey, who was bewildered that this even happened. 'What a perfect sacrifice.' The shadow pushed though the crowd that had surrounded Kaiba, pressing his middle and index fingers to his head. Ansum muttered something under his breath, like a spell or chant. Red light poured out from every space in the room. "ahh . . .my old strength."  
  
'Kaiba . . .giving his life for . . .Serenity? Kaiba, the man who hates me, the one who always calls me a mutt gives his life for MY sister?! But . . .why?' The captive was amazed but mostly perplexed. 'Kaiba . . .' his eyes began to well up with tears, 'why did you do something so stupid?'  
  
-*  
  
"Seto . . ." Mokuba moaned, half expecting him to sit up and yell, "April fools!" or something like that. His eyes focused on the one that was responsible for it all, the one that kidnapped Joey, the one who killed his brother. Hatred began growing in his pure heart . . .'I WILL avenge my brother no matter what the cost.' "YOU!" he pointed at Ansum. "YOU KILLED SETO! YOU KILLED MY BROTHER!"  
  
"Hm . . .well yes I did." Ansum teased, "it was a pitiful sight to see; he was such a fool."  
  
"Don't . . .ever . . .insult . . .him!" he was half tempted to kill him. "he-he was brave. NOT YOU! YOU COWARD!!!!! WHY THE HECK DID YOU KILL HIM!!?? TELL ME!!!!" he screamed. Every feeling of anger that he had ever held back came a full force now. Ansum just cackled.  
  
"Childish fool, you deserve to die just like your brother!" Ansum snapped his fingers; Mokuba suddenly felt light-headed. Stars of white light clouded sight for a second till he fell, fainted.  
  
Serenity caught Mokuba's body as it fell. Even so, when the rest of the gang tried screaming to wake him up, he wouldn't even stir a muscle. The brunette hugged him tightly like he was her own brother. 'Come on, wake up Mokuba.' Joey was surprised yet almost angry at Ansum. 'He just lost his brother, that idiot doesn't need to make it worse.'  
  
"DON'T HURT HIM!" Serenity cried, clutching Mokuba's hand. Ansum was posed like he was going to cast a spell. 'I feel for Mokuba,' Serenity thought, 'He just lost his only family so I will do everything I can to help him.' Ansum snapped his fingers; Serenity fell to the ground along with Mokuba. Their bodies began to levitate off of the ground.  
  
"SERENITY!!" the captive cried. Ansum smirked. For one final time, he snapped his fingers; this time louder then he had before. The ground began to quake and the winds began to pick up. "SERENITY!" he cried again but the winds drowned out his voice. The teens' bodies vanished into the air. The shadow walked closer to Wheeler, his hand outreached.  
  
"Now, I can't forget about you. Can I?" his body glowed pure white; his hand touched the back of Joey's neck.  
  
"AH-" his eyelids were forced downwards to a nap he didn't predict. Yugi and the others watched his body disappear along with the others.  
  
"JOEY! NO!" Yugi cried. A voice spoke to him, 'Go the Great Hall, you'll find them there.'  
  
-*  
  
Yugi fell to his knees sobbing. "J-Joey . . .S-Serenity . . .M-Mokuba . . .NO!! WE HAVE GOTTA GO FIND THEM!" Yugi got back to his feet; with the nod of his other two companions they hurried off out of the dungeon. Yugi stopped right in his tracks . . .'An elevator, here?' Yugi and Yami said together. Yugi along with his other two companions ran up onto it. The elevator seemed to know where they wanted to go. In only a few short seconds, they reached the main level.  
  
"This is creepy," Tea kept on remarking as they walked though. "YEEEEEEK!" a shriek was heard throughout the hall  
  
"TEA!" Tristan and Yugi rushed over to her.  
  
"Wha-what are those black things . . ." shadows of monsters crept up the walls.  
  
Yugi was about as frightened as she was. "I don't know, Tea, I don't know." Tea began trembling, clutching Yugi's small hand.  
  
"TEA, YUGI BEHIND YOU!" a shadow cast an attack. "GET OUT OF THE WAY!" Tristan was fist fighting with a few. "Yugi, I don't think this is going to work, we need a plan b or something." Like an answer to a prayer, cast of light was shot from another room. 'Wha-' was all Yugi could think . . .something fell into his open arms. The light faded, a metal key lay in Yugi's hands.  
  
"YUGI!" a heartless was about to strike Tea. 'Yugi let me take over.' Yami insisted, 'I may be able to help.' Yugi nodded. "YU-GI-OH!"  
  
"TEA!" Yami rushed over and slashed the blade at the monsters. They faded . . . 'This thing, must be what can beat the army of shadows.' The battle continued . . .the shadows fell left and right . . ."it's over." Yami breathed heavily. "let's go!"  
  
-* 


	4. Not Again!

Yami, Tea, and Tristan began on their quest to find the others. "YEEEEK! MORE OF THESE WEIRD THINGS!" Yami pulled out the metal key and smashed the "weird things" about.  
  
"There," he said after they were all defeated, "now let's find . . ." a huge door stood before them.  
  
Tristan finished the sentence, "a huge door." The three stared at each other for a dew moments, "well, we may as well push it." They slammed their bodies against the door. "this isn't working guys." They turned around and headed back to where they came from.  
  
-*  
  
The portal that carried Joey, Serenity, Mokuba and Ansum out of the waterway reappeared again, this time in the great hall. Ansum jumped out of the portal, holding two smaller children; he heaved them on the ground. Joey lay unconscious next Ansum's feet. With two snaps of his fingers, he tied the captives down onto three chairs.  
  
"ugh . . ." about an hour later, the smallest one woke up, "Serenity . . ." he looked at her cataleptic body tied up next to his. "Serenity, are you all right?" he looked on the other side of him, another person was tied there; wild blond hair, tall, about high school . . . 'Joey's here too. . .where am I?' everything didn't seem familiar. . .it didn't seem as dark as he remembered it to be. 'I at least can see something now.'  
  
"ugh . . ." Serenity began wake up as well, "Mokuba . . .oh hi," she gazed around. "have any idea where we are?"  
  
"None," was all he answered. They remained silent for another minute or so.  
  
"About time you began to awake," Ansum walked back into room. For the first time, Mokuba got a good look at his features. 'Why . . .why he looks like Pegasus!'  
  
"So what are you going to do with us?" Mokuba answered him calmly. Ansum didn't answer the question but just held out two cards: a Red Eyes Black Dragon as Serenity recognized as one of her brother's favorite cards in duel monsters, and the Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon. 'That's one of Seto's cards!' They both gasped.  
  
"I thought you'd recognize these. I may not know much about your game that you play but these cards look most useful to me. Now, you two, become the dragons!" they began to scream, white light dissolved their bodies.  
  
"SERENITY!" Joey woke up just in time to watch his sister, and his worse enemy's brother fade. "W-What have you done to them!?" 'Serenity . . .' tears streamed down the juvenile's face. 'why did I get you into this mess? . . .'  
  
"She's not totally gone," Ansum smiled, "just in here." He held up the Red Eyes Black Dragon, whose eyes had light up crimson. "Now watch carefully mortal." The card glowed a rich color. Something large appeared out of the monster card. 'No, it can't be.' The Red Eyes Black Dragon appeared . . .Joey began to quake at the fact at what he saw. 'So he did.' "This is your sister, Serenity. My loyal servant, she will make sure that your friends do not come now leave!" the dragon pulled out its great wings and toke flight.  
  
"N-No, Serenity." Tears choked up Joey's eyes.  
  
"Now, as for you." Ansum snapped his fingers, "you will have a long, long nap." Joey began to feel drowsy, his head limped forward cataleptic once again.  
  
-*  
  
"Man, that door didn't help us. I don't know what can now," Tristan looked down at the ground.  
  
"This is bad," Tea, who too had barely any hopes left.  
  
"We can always use the steel thing I got to bust it open," Yugi offered.  
  
"Nah," Yugi looked down at the ground, "WAIT! Weren't there switches near the door?!"  
  
Both Tristan and Tea stood up like they had been electrocuted, "YEAH! MAYBE THAT'LL WORK!" They raced off where they came from once again.  
  
"Ok, here it is. Now what do we do?" Tristan wondered.  
  
"PRESS THE BUTTONS!" Yugi cried. He stopped, bubbles. BUBBLES of all things . . . "Well, looks like we have to turn back again."  
  
"Peachy," Tristan groaned. They turned back to the waterway, utterly destroyed. Then they realized . . . "A BUBBLE!" sure enough there was a bubble in the waterway but what . . .the switches! They slipped right now though it.  
  
"PRESS THE BUTTON!" Yugi cried. With a few clicks of lots of switches, the door opened and they could resume their quest  
  
-* 


	5. Not Quite Dead

The doors opened to another obstacle: escalators . . .and lots of them. 'These must lead us to where ever the others are.' Yami gazed down at the metal gizmo clutched in his fists. 'This thing . . .what is it?' He went into a daydream-like trance until he was awoken by a scream. "TEA!" Immediately wide awake he looked around, 'more of those dark shadows, what?!' He rushed over, "what's the matter?"  
  
She stood pointing at the object speechless; Tristan however was just standing in awe. The Red Eyes Black Dragon, in a of its fury, was roaring in their direction . . .  
  
-*  
  
The waterway seemed surprisingly quiet after the incident. But the fact still did remain: was Seto Kaiba truly dead?  
  
"u-ugh . . ." his cold body began to stir, "what . . .what . . .the heck happened to me?" his body was in pain, his skin was as pale as a marshmallow. It toke some work, but he was back on his feet, just barely though. His legs didn't seem to be able to hold anything on them. The others were gone as was Ansum and Joey. "Something must have happened."  
  
In slow motion, Kaiba was making his way to the Great Hall . . .  
  
-*  
  
Ansum turned to face Wheeler, who was still out cold.' "Wake up!" he stirred a little bit. "I said wake up boy! GET UP!"  
  
"yeah . . .what?" they looked eye to eye for a moment, "I SAID WHAT?!" there was a sudden moment where Wheeler lost control, his body was twitching; his mind couldn't concentrate. "Wh-What's happin?" he made eye contact with Ansum once more before falling under his spell.  
  
"Now . . .answer me. Wake up!" he demanded.  
  
"Yes master." Said a voice not resembling anyone in the room, a low sinister tone. 'I don't know . . .what's going on? I CAN'T CONTROL WHAT I'M DOING!' The world went black . . .he was falling . . .in . . .in water . . .just falling in an endless pit of water.  
  
-*  
  
"A Red Eyes . . .here?" Yami seemed slightly confused. 'But that's a duel monster . . .' Yami looked around at his comrades, who were both as stunned as he was; Tea had her hand on her mouth to get to not scream; Tristan was just dumbfounded, his knees trembling unable to move. "I . . .I . . .need to attack it . . ." he lifted up the keyblade to strike the beast . . . "AHH!" he ran up about to strike when a voice cried out from the other side of the room:  
  
"YUGI!" a figure stumbled in on them. Yami and the others turned around: Seto Kaiba was standing right before them.  
  
"KAIBA!" Tea rushed over to him, nearly knocking him over, "You're . . .You're . . .ALIVE!" He just nodded in response. His insipid face met Yugi's.  
  
"Yugi, that is no ordinary monster you're dealing with."  
  
"What do you mean Kaiba?" Yami was bewildered, "didn't you program this or something? Just to freak us out?" Kaiba shock his head.  
  
"Yugi, I didn't create Kingdom Hearts and you know that. Duel monsters isn't in this at all; something is up." He looked left and right, "Where's Mokuba? And for that matter, that mutt and his sister?"  
  
"Serenity and Joey." Tristan corrected under his breath.  
  
"Kaiba," Yami spoke in a whisper, "that guy we chased . . .the one that attacked you, he kidnapped both Serenity and Mokuba . . .Joey too is with them." Kaiba pulled out his fist to punch Yami but instead fell over. "Are you all right Kaiba? You look pretty bad."  
  
"Fine," his said though gritted teeth. The four gazed up Red Eyes.  
  
"It's Serenity." Yami said.  
  
"WHAT!?" Everyone was bewildered.  
  
"It has to be," he motioned, "SERENITY!! FIGHT IT!"  
  
The Red Eyes spoke in a similar tone, "H-Help me Yugi. I can't fight it . . ."  
  
-*  
  
Ansum watched it all from the Great Hall. 'So Seto Kaiba did survive . . .that's amazing. He must have been dead, for at least a minute or so . . .or else I would have gotten my energy from the boy. No matter,' He looked at the Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon card in his hand, 'I will break him, using his own flesh and blood to do so.'  
  
-*  
  
'This is strange,' Joey looked around, 'A dream? What?' Suddenly he woke . . . 'Back in this dump again.' He tried to talk but his voice was frozen. 'I need help.'  
  
-*  
  
Yami pulled out the keyblade, "Serenity, the only way I may be able to help you is to destroy you." She nodded. Suddenly, her eyes lit up in a red fire.  
  
"YUGI!" her scream pierced the air. "HELP! I . . .I . . .I . . ." Yami lifted the keyblade above his head; the Red Eyes fell, fainted somehow and returned back to its human form, Serenity.  
  
Tristan dashed over to her, "Serenity?" she didn't stir, "Serenity? It's me Tristan! Say something girl." Again, she was silent. It was calm for a few eerie moments till her body dissolved. Yami could have sworn that he saw tears rush down Tristan's face with his, "please don't go."  
  
-*  
  
Ansum slammed his fist against the ground. "DRAT! That stupid dragon didn't destroy them . . .irritation, just as much as Sora was." The memory of Sora was painful yet felt like yesterday. The time when he was beat by him . . .he was so young, so foolish. "My first dragon my not have been formidable to them but my second will be a different matter. ARISE MY DRAGON!" The card in Ansum's hand glowed white . . .flashes of white spanned the entire room.  
  
"Blue Eyes," he gazed up into its eyes, "destroy the intruders and do NOT fail me like this one did." He snapped his fingers; Serenity appeared, comatose at his feet. "Now go!" the dragon toke off, in the direction of the others.  
  
-*  
  
At a now even slower pace, Yami, Tea, Tristan and Kaiba made there way past the elevators. They haven't spoken a word to each other since they saw the Red Eyes. Kaiba, who was now being held up by Yami and Tristan, was staring into space. Tristan was mourning, with a few sniffles every few minutes. Yami was still wondering about the others and the strange thingamabob that he held in his fists.  
  
Tea however, seemed worried about Kaiba more then the others. 'Ever since we found him again, he's been really weak. He can barely even walk.' She remembered seeing him lying on the ground, not breathing. It made her cry just thinking about it . . . 'I think he's such a jerk for all the things he's done to Yugi but still,' she looked at his face again, flushed out of all color. 'I can't help feeling . . .' Tea shock her head, 'No way! Never that!' They continued on.  
  
"ENEMY ALERT!" They stood still for a slight moment.  
  
"Brace yourself everyone." Yami shouted, rising the keyblade.  
  
-* 


	6. Open Your Heart to Darkness

(OK, for those of you Seto Kaiba fans out there, I need to state this so that I don't get flames and stuff from you: I don't hate him (And that's not why all of this stuff happens to him) it's just how this thing goes. So now that I've got that straitened out, I may as well get on with the chapter. ^_^ Thanks!) [One final thing, thanks to halfcousin for all the help on this fic ^_^ appreciate it!]  
  
-*  
  
Roars of sound echoed the hall . . .everyone was embracing themselves for the worst. Yami positioned himself in front of Tea; Tristan flexed his fists; Tea was dragging Kaiba off so that he wouldn't get hurt even more; Kaiba growled at the fact that he was too weak to fight. All anticipating the next assault . . .the deafening footsteps got closer then-  
  
WHIZ!  
  
A lighting ball struck the floor, imprinting a big crater onto the floor.  
  
Tristan backed up into Tea, "That was a close one."  
  
WHIZ!  
  
Another one hit behind them, again missing everyone.  
  
WHIZ! WHIZ!  
  
Two other light balls flew in and boxed them in.  
  
"Looks like we have no choice Yugi!" Kaiba yelled over the incoming footsteps, "WE NEED TO FIGHT!"  
  
"KAIBA YOU'RE BEING RECKLESS!! WE DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT IT-" he drowned out. Something, or in fact someone was standing before them. Eyes of sapphire show though the darkness. In fact . . .there were six.  
  
"USE THE KEYBLADE!"  
  
"THE WHAT KAIBA?!"  
  
"THE KEYBLADE YOU IDIOT! THE THING YOU HOLD OVER YOUR HEAD! USE IT ON THE BEAST!" A final light ball was beginning to form in the center of the shadows, the beast was revealed.  
  
Yami was the first to speak, "A-a Ultimate dragon?"  
  
Kaiba twisted away from Tea, "You've got to be kidding."  
  
"Just see for yourself, Kaiba."  
  
With gritted teeth he glanced around, "So it is." He whispered.  
  
"So, it's like Serenity." Tea whimpered. 'If it's what I think it is, then I'm afraid Kaiba is going to have more trouble in this battle then the one that almost killed him.' "You may think I'm crazy guys, but I think that dragon . . .well . . .really isn't a dragon."  
  
Everyone but Yami gave her strange looks, "HUH?!"  
  
"Well, maybe there's a person trapped inside maybe . . ." she whispered to everyone but mostly aimed it at Kaiba, "maybe . . .it's Mokuba." Yami nodded, in order to except the idea. Kaiba, however, flinched at the name of his brother and went back gazing into its eyes.  
  
"You really can't be serious Tea." Tristan said.  
  
"Oh coarse."  
  
Kaiba pulled out his card locket, 'If what Tea says is true then,' he looked back up at the dragon again, 'then I might have to destroy my own brother.'  
  
-*  
  
"Fools," Ansum chuckled to himself, "in seconds that dragon will destroy most of them. But just one." His fastened his eyes on Kaiba, "Seto Kaiba . . .he's the one I need."  
  
Joey had no idea what he meant. '"He's the one I need." What does that guy mean? . . .wait! He said something about Kaiba . . .but I though he was dead!'  
  
"Kaiba," Ansum turned to Joey, as though he knew what he was thinking, "is alive. Just weak and a weak mind is easily persuaded."  
  
-*  
  
Kaiba's eyes became deep blue, "Kaiba, you've been staring at the locket for a long time now. Something wrong?"  
  
He instantly blinked back to normal, "No, no it was nothing." Kaiba went back to staring at the dragon, as though staring in the eyes of someone he once knew.  
  
"KAIBA!" Tristan began waving his hand in front of his face. "EARTH TO KAIBA! ARE YOU IN THERE?" This time, Kaiba didn't reply . . .for there was no time to.  
  
"AH! LOOK OUT!" the light ball that the dragon was forming was unleashed. Time slowed down for a few moments. The light reached all corners of the dark hallway.  
  
"AHHHHH!" Everyone yelled until all was silent . . .an eerily peace.  
  
-*  
  
Ansum's heart was happy. "The end is near, keyblade keeper. You will soon fall as did Sora."  
  
-*  
  
The light soon engulfed by the darkness once more. The floor was covered with the bodies of the intruders except for one: Kaiba was the only one unaffected by the blast.  
  
Kaiba gazed down at the others lying lifeless. "BIG BROTHER!" he turned his head, something was screaming his name within the obscurity; a voice familiar and calming but if what he thought was true was . . .no . . .was the dragon really talking?  
  
"SETO!! YOU GOTTA HELP ME!" There it was again. Now a light bulb went off in Kaiba's head.  
  
"MOKUBA! I'M COMING!" Hiking though the giant holes in the ground wasn't exactly easy, considering that he could barely stand to begin with. But with careful care, Kaiba made his way up to where the voice came from and sure enough him suspicions were true . . .the voice was coming from inside the dragon.  
  
"SETO! I CAN'T HOLD ON!"  
  
"MOKUBA!"  
  
"SETO I . . ." their conversation was cut short. Now someone else had the nerve to interrupt, in the strangest way possible: something at just possessed the dragon.  
  
"So Seto Kaiba we meet again."  
  
"Ansum."  
  
"Yes correct," an evil grin fell across the dragon's face, "I'm here to offer a deal with you."  
  
"What kind of deal Ansum?" the human hissed.  
  
"I can let your brother go you just . . ."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Need to do something for me: open your heart to me . . .let me possess you."  
  
Kaiba scowled, "NEVER ANSUM! WHAT THE HECK IS THAT KIND OF DEAL?!" A scream filled the hallway; the dragon's body was beginning to melt. "MOKUBA!"  
  
But Mokuba didn't answer; his soul and his body were both in too much pain to. His older brother couldn't bear the fact that Ansum was about to torture Mokuba to death, right before his very eyes.  
  
"FINE!" Kaiba spat. "I'll play your little game. . .don't you DARE hurt my little brother or I'll SWEAR that you'll regret it!"  
  
"You really aren't in any position to be making threats Seto Kaiba!" the room began to swirl round and round. In the black earth, the CEO saw a hand reach out from the bitter hallway. "Take it."  
  
Kaiba nodded and grabbed the icy hand; the room stopped spinning . . .they vanished from the hall.  
  
-*  
  
"ugh . . ." Yami stirred; his eyelids seemed to be pasted onto his eyes. "what . . .the . . .heck . . .just happened?" he blinked, the room was a spiral of matter spinning around and round. Yami did notice Tristan though, who was over at the other side of the huge crater that lie in front of them . . .Tea was still out cold.  
  
"YO YUGI! LOOK WHO I FOUND!" Tristan had noticed that Yami had finally woken up. With careful footing and with only a few falls, Yami made his way to Tristan who was kneeing over a small comatose dot: Mokuba.  
  
Mokuba had a look on his face like he was having a good dream, most likely about his older brother; his warm disposition could only make Yami feel a bit more cheery then he was. "He looks cute when he sleeps, doesn't he Yugi?"  
  
"Yes," Yami smiled for the first time in hours, "that he does."  
  
The whispers of the two people above startled Mokuba's sleep. "u-ugh . . .' his big eyes opened, "Y-Yugi . . .T-Tristan . . .I . . ." he looked left and right. "Where's Seto?" the other two turned around also . . .but Kaiba was nowhere to be seen.  
  
-*  
  
Ansum laughed in a hardy evil way. "They really have no idea what's ahead of them do they?" his hazel eyes turned to an untied body behind him, scruffy brown hair dark blue eyes: Kaiba. From a distance, you might have thought that he was a soulless body, he was like a statue . . .didn't blink and stood still.  
  
"Now Kaiba, this was much easier then fighting isn't it?" no answer from the shell, "Not answering are you? I guess you mean yes . . .now," Kaiba's eyes turned hazel, "destroy the one with the keyblade as for the others . . .I'm sure that you can find a thing to do with them . . .now go!"  
  
Kaiba nodded and walked off into the shadows that painted the Great Hall.  
  
-*  
  
Yami was a bit puzzled, "Mokuba, I thought the last time you saw him, he was dead."  
  
"I broke free from Ansum's control because I saw him again. But the last thing that I remembered was Ansum torturing me so that Seto would do something for him and it worked. After that I blacked out from all the pain Ansum caused me." Mokuba explained his story. Tristan and Yami both nodded in sync.  
  
"Wait a minute."  
  
"Huh?" both Mokuba and Tristan whirled around. Yami pointed into the clouds of fog that cover their path . . .clap . . .clap . . .clap . . .  
  
"Something's coming this way . . ."  
  
Clap . . .Clap . . .Clap . . .  
  
"It's getting closer."  
  
CLAP . . CLAP . . CLAP  
  
A slight pause of the clapping . . .their next obstacle was standing right in front of them . . .it was . . .  
  
"SETO!" Mokuba raced over and hugged around Kaiba's knees. 'Kaiba's standing there but there is something different about him . . .'  
  
Kaiba lifted his face up to Tristan and Yami, 'HIS EYES!' Yami gasped. Kaiba's eyes were brown not his usual deep blue.  
  
"Prepare to lose your keyblade." His arm wrapped its way over Mokuba's windpipe. "even if I must kill little Mokuba to do it."  
  
-* 


	7. An Unlikely Hero Rises

-*  
  
"You're mad Kaiba!" Tristan growled.  
  
"No," he smirked, "not really. Now . . .hand it over or I won't hurt the kid."  
  
"His name's Mokuba, you'd think you would know that since your Mokuba's brother and all!" Yami snapped furiously.  
  
"Who said I was Kaiba."  
  
"WHAT!" Yami's eyes widened. "Then . . .then you're Ansum."  
  
"Toke you long enough." Kaiba or . . .should I say Ansum laughed evilly. "I'm not really Kaiba . . .just his shell; he opened his heart to me."  
  
"Kaiba would never do that!"  
  
"Minds are easy to manipulate and his was no different."  
  
"You're wrong!" despite Ansum's tight grip on Mokuba's throat, the preteen was able to speak but had to gasp every so often, "my . . .brother . . .would . . .never . . .he survived the first time you killed him, he can survive this!"  
  
"That's where you're wrong, small one." Ansum's eyes were even brighter then they were, "I only toke 2 3rds of his strength. I figured the boy was strong enough to survive for my sacrifice . . .for I needed him later. I needed someone . . .like Rikku."  
  
"SO THEN YOU'RE USING MY BROTHER'S BODY LIKE YOU DID WITH RIKKU!"  
  
"Exactly, now," his eyes turned to Yami, "let's finish this." Ansum hands formed glowing fists . . .he raised them to strike Mokuba . . .but just about an inch of his face, the arm stopped moving. Kaiba's eyes went back to his regular sapphire.  
  
"Mokuba . . ." his voice went back to normal as well, "Yugi . . .I'd rather die before I do any harm to Mokuba. So before I loose total control of my body I want you to do something for me Yugi." There was somewhat of seriousness in his tone that Yami had never heard before, "kill me."  
  
Yami's eyes began to water with tears, "Kaiba . . .I . . I can't do that."  
  
"Why not? I'm your archrival Yugi not your best friend. You've never been able to understand that have you, Yugi? I'm asking you one more time . . .kill me with the keyblade!"  
  
'I can't do this.' Yugi fell to his knees next to Yami, 'I can't just . . .murder someone.'  
  
'We really have no choice Yugi.' Yami bent to Yugi's level. 'I understand . . .I don't want to do this ether.'  
  
"I'll respect your death wish Kaiba." The keyblade clinked in Yami's fists, "but before I do this, are you sure?"  
  
"Yes . . NOW KILL ME IF YOU AREN'T A COWARD YUGI!" Yami nodded, holding up the keyblade. He aimed it for Kaiba's weak point: his heart. The key part of the keyblade slashed threw his chest and out his back.  
  
It toke eternity for Kaiba to fall to the ground. The arm that was holding Mokuba fell limply to his side, letting go of his little brother's windpipe. Everyone around him was in tears, including Yami.  
  
"Y-Yugi . . ." for the very first time, Kaiba smiled for real, "t-thank you." Yami nodded wearily . . .more tears . . .pain like none other that they had ever faced. Kaiba's head fell flaccidly into Mokuba's chest. "Y- Yugi . . .I don't know where I will go. . .goodbye Mokuba." those were his last words . . .the hard breathing had faded and sadness had entered Hallow Bastion once again.  
  
-*  
  
Tea stirred at the sounds of sorrow, 'Wh-What's going on?' she eyes met the others across the hallway, all crowded around someone wounded . . .  
  
"I wonder what happened." She thought out loud. Noticing the crater in front of her, Tea slowly made her way across the giant hole. "Yugi!" she raced over to him, "Yugi! What happened?" but the sight in front of her answered the question.  
  
"Oh my god!" the brunette knelt by Kaiba's side. Her temperate hand rubbed his icy cheek; Tea noticed the somewhat big hole in his chest. "Kaiba . . .what happened to you?" the hand went from rubbing his cheek to touching the gap in his chest; blood stained Tea's pearly white hand.  
  
"He . . .he isn't coming back is he?" Oceans of tears trailed down her face and onto Kaiba's trench coat.  
  
"Maybe . . .maybe not Tea." Yami smiled brightly. "Kaiba said something about that he'd be in another world that means he might be in-"  
  
"the center of all worlds!" Mokuba chimed in. "That's what happened to Rikku in Kingdom Hearts it might just happen to Seto."  
  
"Right Mokuba. I guess we'll find his soul there."  
  
A sudden rush of joy flooded the antechamber. Hope and faith blossomed to a higher level then both Yugi and Yami had ever felt. 'Maybe things are going to start turning our way. We'll defeat that weird guy, find the Wheelers, and go to Kingdom Hearts to find Kaiba.'  
  
'Yup,' Yugi hugged his Yami, 'and everything will turn out ok!'  
  
-*  
  
Ansum dusted off his clothes back at the Great Hall, "Back in my own body has never felt better. Ah," he turned to his imprisoned. "how are you two doing?" No answer . . .Serenity was still unconscious and Joey still couldn't say a word. Ansum chucked to himself, "Good."  
  
He turned to the cataleptic brunette, "come." Her body lifted into the air, landing on Ansum's icicle like shoulder. 'this will be his final test. If the one with the keyblade passes this, I will set both the Wheelers free.' "THIS IS IT, KEYBLADE HOLDER! YOUR FINAL TEST! SEE WHAT YOU HAVE LEARNED THOUGH ALL OF THIS!" Yet again, Ansum vanished into the darkness.  
  
-*  
  
"Hey Yugi," Tristan turned to Yami, "do you think that guy Ansum will come back? I mean, he's been setting traps for us ever we got here."  
  
"Possibly Tristan. Who ever he is, the guy really wants this key thing that I found." He held up the keyblade, "I don't know what it is or why I have it, but I'll make sure that Ansum doesn't get his hand on it! Now," Yami made his speech to everyone in the room, "we need to face Ansum and beat him. And I'm going to need you all to help me do it."  
  
"But I can't just leave Seto here." Mokuba mopped.  
  
"We have to. Joey and Serenity's life hang in the balance."  
  
"BUT I DON'T WANNA LEAVE SETO!" Mokuba started sobbing on Kaiba's collar. "HE'S MY BROTHER! I CAN'T DO THIS!"  
  
"Aw . .how sweet. The little boy doesn't want to admit that his brother is dead." The shadows subsided once more: Ansum, in the flesh and blood . . .with another Serenity. "Now you with the keyblade," Ansum smiled in a deranged sort of way, "let us have this one final battle. If I win, I'll destroy you and take the keyblade. As for your companions . . .I'll turn them into heartless."  
  
"AND if I win, you'll set Joey and Serenity free. Got it Ansum?"  
  
"Agreed." Ansum threw Serenity over against the wall. Tristan and Tea shifted from the battlefield to the sidelines. Mokuba dragged Kaiba's corpse over to the edge of the vestibule, for safe keeping of coarse.  
  
"GO YUGI!" Tea shouted.  
  
"KICK BUTT YUGI" Tristan ring in as well. "WE'RE ALL RIGHT HERE WITH YOU ALONG WITH JOEY!" Yami smiled brightly, 'I know, like you always have been.'  
  
-*  
  
Unlike everyone else, Mokuba wasn't cheering Yami on in the battle. His attention was occupied with waking Serenity up, "Serenity . . .Serenity, come on get up! SE-REN-ITY! COME ON!!" even with his screaming, her body wouldn't even roll over. No grunts, no blinking. It was like she wasn't even human, more like a ghost or angel.  
  
"Come on Serenity! There's not much more that I can do to wake you up!" then the light bulb turned on: would she wake up if he kissed her? 'NO WAY! THAT'S SICKENING! But it may be the only way.' Very hot like, Mokuba pressed his lips onto hers for a long and romantic kiss. 'Come on, this better work . . .'  
  
Serenity's large eyelids slowly lifted, right on Mokuba's kiss. But instead of pushing his puckered up face away, she slipped her arm around the back of his neck, motioning him closer to her. The kiss lasted eternity until the, both at the same time, gently lifted their lips off of on another's face.  
  
"Mokuba . . .that . . .that was so sweet." Serenity hugged Mokuba's head to her heart, "thank you for waking me up." She kissed him on the cheek this time; Mokuba was now blushing madly. Mokuba went back to watching the battle . . .but this time with his arm around Serenity's shoulder.  
  
-*  
  
Yami had made the first blow, a hit on Ansum's shoulder, which started bleeding insanely. Ansum's glowing fist slammed Yami into the wall, causing his lip to bleed. The battle went on like this for a while, blow after blow, ignoring injuries. Till Yami noticed something strange . . .when Yami attacked Ansum, he didn't seem to be getting at least half as much damage that Yami got when he attacked. There must be something guarding him from harm or something like that . . .but what?  
  
"I see you noticed my guardian." A black shadow, much resembling Oblisk the Tormenter, appeared immediately in front of Ansum. "it defends me from most of your attacks quite well. But as well as a good defense, it provides quite a descent offence as well." The guardian left Ansum's side and was inching towards Yami. Then at the speed of light, the shadow leapt into Yami's body.  
  
Tea leapt backwards at the thought of Yugi possessed "YUGI!"  
  
Yami's movements got slower and slower till he started to hallucinate. 'Yami, I can't see Ansum anymore!' Yugi felt a sudden disconnection to the spirit 'YAMI! YAMI!' his eyes were blinded . . .all he could feel was falling. Yugi could feel his clothes getting kind of soaked; he relaxed, rested his neck on the bubbles floating to the surface. 'It's just water . . .' the water soothed Yugi's soul . . . 'I just need to sleep.' His eyelids drooped.  
  
"YUGI!" a voice echoed though the water, "YUGI! DON'T LOOSE FOCUS!" Yugi immediately woke up. Yugi looked above him . . . .Yami was standing on the water! "Here!" he dipped into the water. "Take it . . ." Yugi reached for it . . .so close yet so far away. Yami reached in farther into the pool, grabbed Yugi's wrist and yanked him to the surface.  
  
"Yugi . . .Yugi wake up! YUGI!" Yami shock his unconscious partner. 'No! He can't be!'  
  
-*  
  
Hallow Bastion was quiet for a few unearthly minutes. Yami's body had fainted for no apparent reason. Ansum had been preparing to fire the final blow on him . . .things were looking down yet again.  
  
"So sad that this has to end so soon," Ansum said sarcastically, "I was truly expecting a real fight from you."  
  
"NO!" Tea sprinted over to Yami, blocking him from Ansum.  
  
"Get out of the way, foolish girl!"  
  
"NEVER YOU MONSTER!" Tears from before were coming back now, "YOU'VE DONE TOO MUCH TO EVERYONE ELSE! I'M NOT LETTING YOU HURT YAMI!"  
  
Mokuba realized now what he had to do; running like the wind, Mokuba yanked the keyblade out of Yami's clutched fists.  
  
"THIS IS FOR JOEY!" Mokuba charged the key into Ansum stomach, sending him flying backwards.  
  
"THIS IS FOR SERENITY!" he slammed the edge of the blade into Ansum's stomach, causing him to bleed out of his mouth.  
  
Now the blade was raised over his head, "AND THIS IS FOR MY BROTHER!" they keyblade slashed across Ansum's chest twice, causing a cross effect. Ansum fell at Mokuba's little feet, fainted not dead. Mokuba fell to his knees, huffing and puffing.  
  
"MOKUBA!" Serenity ran over to him, catching him before he fell, "YOU DID IT! YOU BEAT ANSUM!" Mokuba smiled with the thought of revenge then fainted.  
  
-* 


	8. Reunions Can Be Bitter Sweet

-*  
  
"T-Tea . . ." Yugi moaned, "TEA!" The hugged closely, like they were having a reuniting after not seeing one another for years.  
  
"WE WON!" She was now bracing Yugi tighter then ever. "WE DID IT! JOEY'S FREE!" Yugi beamed so brighter then the sun. The happiest thought that he had felt since he beat Pegasus in Duelist Kingdom.  
  
"HEY YUG! SERENITY! TRISTAN!" Joey came running in though the empty hallway. "GUYS! You're all right!" After Joey getting hugs from everyone, the six headed off though the rest of Hallow Bastion.  
  
"um . . .Yugi."  
  
"Yeah, Tea."  
  
"We need to find Kaiba, don't we?" Yugi nodded, "But where?" he thought for a few minutes then an idea struck.  
  
"HEY JOEY!"  
  
"What, Yug?"  
  
"um . . .you played Kingdom Hearts right?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Ok . . .any idea where that Rikku guy went when you played?" Wheeler looked puzzled for a few minutes, "well?"  
  
"Sort a. I read da cheat tings on da net and it said somethin' about him endin' up in da Kingdom place at da end."  
  
"You mean Kingdom HEARTS!" Tristan mocked.  
  
"Yeah, yeah Trist. TO DA END OF DA WORLD! AWAY!" With sweatdrops from everyone, they made their way closer to the end of the world. The place where they could seal Kingdom Hearts, hopefully find Kaiba and get out of the game.  
  
-*  
  
"You awake yet Mokuba?" Serenity was carrying Mokuba on her back.  
  
"yeah . . ."  
  
"That's good!" she let him off of her shoulders, "I was worried about you for a few minutes there. We're heading off to Kingdom Hearts to find your brother."  
  
"I heard." Mokuba kissed her on the neck, "then once we find him, we can get out of here."  
  
"Right."  
  
"Then . . ." his eyes went all dreamy, "I can see you more often."  
  
"Yup!" They kissed yet again . . .this time in front of everyone. Joey jumped, eyes wide open; Tristan mumbled something under his breath about girls; Tea just smiled all romantically and put one of her arms around Yugi; Yugi reacted the same way she did.  
  
"YO MOKUBA! You and Serenity . . .like in love or somethin' like that?"  
  
"Yes Joey . . ."  
  
-*  
  
The walk was long and tedious but in a few hours of no stops, they made it to the Secret Place.  
  
"This is the end of the world, an tropical island?" Tristan looked perplexed.  
  
"Nah . . ." after running around the island for a while longer, "YUG! I FOND IT!!!!" Joey ran to the place where you would normally face Ansum at the end of the world in Kingdom Hearts. "YUG! We got though here but I'm afraid that only da one with da keyblade can go though." Joey set his eyes on Mokuba, "I tink you're da only that can go Mokuba."  
  
Mokuba nodded, clutching the keyblade, "be careful." Mokuba looked behind him; Serenity was crying.  
  
"I will." The bobbled her head up and down. Mokuba stepped up, keyblade in hand. The blackness around him swirled around . . . 'this is it. I'm coming Seto!' with that, Mokuba vanished from sight . . .  
  
-*  
  
Mokuba found himself in pitch darkness.  
  
-*-  
  
"S-Seto, I'm scared."  
  
"Don't be. It's just darkness."  
  
-*-  
  
The thought of seeing Kaiba again gave Mokuba enough courage to go on further into the obscurity.  
  
"All . . .I . . .have . . .to . . .think . . .about . . .his . . .finding . . .Seto . . .and . . .I'll . . .be . . .fine . . ." his reassurance to himself wasn't helping the fact that he was alone . . .  
  
Something was brightening the black earth.  
  
"THE KINGDOM HEARTS!" Mokuba ran as fast as his small legs could carry him. "SETO!" His steps were bringing him closer and closer . . .just a few steps closer . . .  
  
The gates were right in front of him . . ."I made it." He began to be hypnotized by the light . . .  
  
"WAIT!" a brown dot was running towards Mokuba, "WAIT! YOU'RE GONNA NEED HELP IF YOU'RE GOING TO OPEN THAT DOOR!" the dot came into focus now: Kairi.  
  
"I need to know if Sora is really dead." She was huffing and puffing once she caught up to Mokuba. "Help me push." The rammed the door together . . .but it wouldn't budge.  
  
"It's no use." Kairi fell onto the ground. "Why did I come here?" Suddenly the doors swung open . . . "How . . ."  
  
Mokuba smiled, twisting the heavy piece of metal in his hands, "the keyblade . . .SETO!"  
  
"SORA!"  
  
"SETO!"  
  
"SORA!"  
  
After waiting a few minutes, they both came to the same conclusion.  
  
"He isn't here." They both turned to leave, destroyed. Then there was a voice that rang though the shadows and the light.  
  
"MOKUBA!" Both Kairi and Mokuba paused, and turned swiftly around to greet their loved ones. Mokuba ran over to Kaiba and the usual, hugged him legs. Kairi, relizing that it's only one person, looked down at her feet sadly.  
  
"Seto, I came all this way to find you . . .oh Seto!" tears of joy streamed down Mokuba's face. "But I opened the Kingdom Hearts, we need to close it again."  
  
"I know." He glanced behind him, "Kairi."  
  
"Yes . . .I'm looking for Sora." Kairi's eyes welled up with tears. "Ansum told me that he was dead . . .but I need to find him . . ."  
  
"hm . . .we need two keyblades to seal the Kingdom Hearts. Mokuba has one . . .so the other must be with Sora . . ."  
  
"BUT WE NEED TO FIND HIM!" Kairi began spacing out.  
  
"Maybe . . ."  
  
"Maybe I can help you . . ." Rikku walked up behind, hidden by the light, "I do know where the other keyblade."  
  
"Spit it out Rikku! We don't have all day!"  
  
Something had caught the light behind Rikku . . .the OTHER keyblade! "I got it after Sora passed on because it was my original destiny to have it."  
  
"But . .. you're a heartless."  
  
Rikku's blue eyes met Kaiba's, "so were you . . .here." he tossed it into Kaiba's open arms, "it's yours. It was your true destiny to have this one . . .mine is gone and passed."  
  
Kaiba looked at his cylinder like reflection in the keyblade, "So . . .I'm sort of like you." Rikku dipped up and down.  
  
"But you and I are different Seto Kaiba. You've found your heart . . .I'm still searching." His back faced the trio and walked into the dazzling light.  
  
Mokuba stared at Kaiba for a little bit, "So . . .you want to end this Seto?"  
  
Kaiba nodded, "Let's finish this Mokuba." They ambled to the giant door, locking the center of all worlds. In sync, the brothers lifted up their keyblades . . .  
  
"Kairi," Mokuba glimpsed into the glow, "if you want to get out of here, now's your chance."  
  
"I'm staying with Rikku, there really isn't any point for me to go back to the Destiny Islands." Kairi smiled, "besides I need to keep Rikku company . . .let's push." Rikku grabbed the opposite door as Kairi. With last goodbyes to the two, they sealed the door to the Kingdom Hearts.  
  
They walked off into the black earth again . . .this time more joyous then they're last.  
  
-*  
  
"Mokuba sure has been gone for quite a while, hasn't he?" Tea looked worried.  
  
"Yeah," Yugi spoke softly. "wait." He looked into the far out distance. "MOKUBA! But he's alone."  
  
The other ran up to him, Serenity in the lead, "MOKUBA!" they embraced. "Where's Kaiba?"  
  
"I'm right here." Kaiba came right next Mokuba, "Gosh Mokuba. I don't look after you for a few minutes and you already have a girlfriend." Neither Mokuba nor Serenity looked at all insulted at Kaiba's comment.  
  
"Yah know Kaiba," Joey came into view, "if those two get married I'll be related to yah." They faced eye to eye, looking like the two rivals were going to have another battle.  
  
"SETO!" Mokuba ran in the middle of the two.  
  
" . . .mutt."  
  
" . . .seahorse." luckily the portal to leave the video game had appeared before anything got any uglier. Everyone had looked quite relived (Joey was on his knees, screaming some happy thought about not having to walk around with Kaiba. Serenity was writing her phone number on Mokuba's hand with some pen that she found in her pocket)  
  
The six jumped into the swirling portal . . .and finally ended up were they all belonged: home. Time: 11:00 PM.  
  
Realizing that it was so late, the group broke pretty early. Only Tea and Kaiba were left at the office.  
  
"um . . .Kaiba?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I'm . . .I'm glad you're ok." She peaked him on the check and walked off into the night.  
  
"Maybe I'm not the only person with a girlfriend . . ." Mokuba walked into the scene.  
  
"Tea and me . . .never!" Kaiba walked towards the Kaiba Mansion. 'I lied . . .maybe not never."  
  
-*  
  
The End 


End file.
